Grace Wheelberg
"Oh, he's very popular Ed. The sportos, the motorheads, geeks, sluts, bloods, wastoids, dweebies, dickheads - they all adore him. They think he's a righteous dude." Grace Wheelberg is a minor character in the movie Ferris Bueller's Day Off. She is portrayed by Edie McClurg. Ferris Bueller's Day Off Grace first appeared in a scene where she is sitting at her desk in her office while Ed Rooney is on the phone talking to Katie Bueller about Ferris Bueller being absent nine times. When the absence number on the computer goes down to 2 absences, Mr. Rooney freaks out and yells "GRACE!" so she can come over, but she's still chilling at her desk. Later, Grace is sitting in Mr. Rooney's office while he is mad about Ferris' actions. Grace tells them that with his bad knee, he shouldn't be throwing anybody. When Mr. Rooney explains how much of a dangerous influence Ferris can have, Grace tells him what it really makes him look like, and explains that so many at the school admire Ferris since he's very popular. When Sloane Peterson gets the notification from her dad (who is actually Cameron Frye) that her grandmother died, Mr. Rooney and Grace talk about it in the office, and she had Florence Sparrow notify Sloane. When Mr. Rooney asks Grace who Sloane is going out with, Grace says that it's so hard to tell these days, but she does see her with Ferris Bueller. Then, the phone rings and Cameron is on the line, but he disguises his voice. When Mr. Rooney tells him to bring a corpse of the grandmother, Grace goes over with a concerned tone, and Mr. Rooney tells her that it's just Ferris Bueller, and is trying to make him fall into a trap. When Grace giggles, the other phone rings, and she picks it up. The one who calls is Ferris Bueller. She then gets nervous, and goes over to tell Mr. Rooney that Ferris Bueller is on Line 2, and gives him a look. When Mr. Rooney starts to feel guilty for believing it's Ferris Bueller, he talks to Cameron for a little bit, and then Grace and Rooney run around the office to find out what class Sloane is in. After Sloane drives off with Ferris and Cameron, Mr. Rooney runs back inside and talks to Grace about how he's going to go catch Ferris once and for all. Much later in the movie, Jeanie Bueller walks into the office and asks Grace if Mr. Rooney is available, but Grace tells her that he has left school grounds on personal business. Trivia * She has a sarcastic personality. * She commonly keeps pencils in her hair. * She is a former graduate of the high school, and has worked there for most of her life. * In the novel, she is commonly referred to as "Miss Wheelberg." * She is mostly laid back and calm, while also showing possible hints that she is a possible slacker * Unlike Rooney, she is more respected by the students except by Jeanie Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor Characters Category:Movie Characters